Zeldapedia:Featured articles
Featured articles of Zeldapedia are articles that represent the best articles Zeldapedia has to offer. For articles to be featured on the Main Page, see /Queue. For previously featured articles, see Zeldapedia:Previous featured articles. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact #...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...follow the Manual of Style and the #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Also, add the nomination template to the top of the article you nominate. #Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. (If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved.) #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Eventually, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. = Featured article nominations = Wizzrobe Same case as the Darknut article; detailed on each appearance in-game, with plenty, and I mean plenty of images. What do you guys think? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:07, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Support # I like it. Good choice.'-- C2' / 19:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) # I looked it over and couldn't find anything to object to. Mc (talk) 06:40, September 15, 2009 (UTC) # It's good. Only problem is the images...it was seriously better before. Sprites in gallery = stretched sprites = ugly. --AuronKaizer ''' 07:01, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Objection Comments Epona Well, I think this a pretty good-very good article, it has importance to the series, and we need more nominees at the moment. And yes, for all you image loving mongrels, there are enough of 'em. And not a single racist image in the entire thing...*cough* Wizzrobe *cough*-- C2' / 16:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Support # Aye. --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC) # Aye Yes. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:15, September 29, 2009 (UTC) #Aye Yes ya Oni Link 17:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) #Aye Yes ya Hai.--'''Zelda phoenix 17:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) #No. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) # Sure why not? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Objection Comments red links were my fault i thought theyd have a page and thought they might be created. Will they be created? At least the Shadow Battle page should only i have very little knowledge of it (i had two gameboys at one point and two link cables and even some one to have a game with the problem was one gameboy was completely messed up and couldnt walk left making it no fun to play. I have since lost possesion of both the link cables so cant increase that knowledge either. Oni Link 18:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) They were added after I had nominated it. If you look at the version that I nominated it in, then it deserves to be made a featured article. I won't remove this or the links, but would recommend the red links come out.'-- C2' / 19:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) South of the Village Now that's one freakin' good article.—'Triforce' 14 11:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Support #Its a pretty good article. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) #It's a good article, yes it's minor in the series, but it's still high quality.'-- C2' / 22:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) #Ride the King's Highway, baby. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Objection #good yes, complete yes but I just don’t think we should have it as a featured article in comparison to some of the others we have. Oni Link 18:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Comments I honestly don't know what to think about this one...on the one hand, it was clearly written well. But I just don't really see it as FA material, if you know what I mean. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:53, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :No, I don't really see why it isn't featured article material?—Triforce' ' 14' 22:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::He's saying because its such a minor thing in the series. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::There's no rule though saying featured articles have to be important parts of the series. I thought this was based purely off quality?—'Triforce' ' 14' 22:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah But a lot of people prefer to see major articles I'm sure. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I nominate major ones, but I'm not against these smaller, well written ones.'-- C2' / 22:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::No, it's not just that it's minor...I don't know, I just don't see it. I can't really describe what I'm feeling here. I won't oppose though. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) bigger ones do look better on the main page, that should also be a factor since featured articles are the examples of the site Oni Link 22:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I think your oppose is a bit unfounded in it's reasoning. Good article=why not?....to me at least.-- C2' / 01:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Hes doesn't know what that means. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Umm... how 'bout "I think the reason for your oppose, isn't very good." That's Layman's terms too.'-- C2' / 01:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::He usually uses the question everything tactic. And I was obviously being sarcastic. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hah, perhaps it wasn't that obvious. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Unless you were being sarcastic there....'-- C2' / 01:52, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Who can tell these days? --Auron'Kaizer ''' 01:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Featured articles *